


【玄戈x北洛】情潮

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	【玄戈x北洛】情潮

>>>

临近中午，北洛总算与羽林一同将近期调兵巡逻的事讨论完毕，他在长长的走廊中毫无形象的打着哈欠，打算回去再把落下的睡眠给补上。  
结果寝室的门一打开，他便见一身白衣的身影静静伫立在室内之中。

那是玄戈，他的兄长，也是前任辟邪王。  
如今玄戈身上穿的早不是从前的王服，只是一件普通的镶金白衣，但他背光站在那里的模样，还是让北洛微微出了神，仿佛看到的是从前身着王服的玄戈。  
“你回来了。”玄戈转身一笑，若不是北洛见到他脚边不小心沾上的血迹，定会以为玄戈方才是在天鹿城游了一圈，而不是到光明野去清除魔物了。

“别凑太近。”北洛用指背搓了搓鼻子，玄戈一走近他就能嗅到对方身上的血腥气，早上他才见玄戈洗得干干净净的出去，时间还不过半天，对方身上的清爽香气都被血腥味给盖了过去。  
玄戈又是笑了笑，并未多说什么，他虽然未曾直接让魔物的血直接溅到身上，但单方面的屠戮还是难免沾上些气味，换身衣服便是完事。  
“我看你也是闲得很，不如把你的王位给接回去，”北洛自然地换着衣服，穿好后顺手将马尾给撸了出来，侧着头对一旁安静更衣的玄戈说道。  
“王位继承岂是儿戏。”玄戈摇摇头，他向来比北洛严谨得多，这不，很快又认真地拒绝了，他们虽是双生子，性格却是大不相同。  
北洛啧了一声，好像早就料到玄戈不会接受，当初玄戈自以为时日无多，直接找人把他从人界绑了回来，谁知晴雪姑娘就着天魔内丹捣鼓捣鼓，竟找出了治愈他身体的法子，这下子北洛的继位就成了一场闹剧。  
每每回忆起这糊里糊涂的继位，北洛都觉得抓心挠肺的难受，玄戈把天鹿城这么大一个担子扔他身上了，自己却悠闲地出去屠魔游逛，他慢悠悠在城里四处乱晃的模样在北洛眼里活像个退休的老年人。

“来，打一把。”玄戈见北洛往床上一躺就闭上眼睛，他仍站在原地不动，一早上的屠戮好不容易让他的躁动平息一些，看到北洛后又像是死灰复燃。  
“还来？”北洛从床上一跃而起，他坐在床边，脸色有些不好，“前几天不才比过。”

“发情期将近，我便不信你对此毫无感觉。”玄戈徐徐说着，他掏出自己的佩剑，往年幼些的弟弟一指，正式邀战，“老规矩。”  
北洛当然懂，败者任由胜者摆布的老规矩，他们比得可多了，只是次次都是北洛败在玄戈的手下，同是王辟邪，北洛却与玄戈力量悬殊，怎么说玄戈也还是天鹿城近年来最强的王辟邪了。

“打就打！”终归年轻气盛，北洛在兄长面前总要比平时难以镇定，再来就是，像玄戈说的，自他妖力完全觉醒之后，却是真正避不过发情期了，他们间互相吞噬的本能还会随着发情期的逼近而增强，最多压抑几日，便是躁动难安。  
双子间的吞噬本能又如何，将其转化为侵略欲望，这问题就不再是往日那般无解。  
只是这对玄戈来说自然是好了，对北洛来说，现在的情况还不如之前见面喊打喊杀的，这么久了，他就没胜过玄戈一次，反倒次次被兄长摁在地上日个痛快。  
吞噬本能是解决了，他的心里却始终不得劲，哪有一直处于下风的道理。

又是一场毫无悬念的对局。  
剑尖之处直指北洛的颈侧，北洛盯着那寒芒，连汗水落入眼睛都恍然未知，次次都是这样，无论是剑术还是妖力，他无一比得过玄戈，因为这点，北洛比之前修炼得更刻苦，只可惜他的兄长永远居于高位，无论他花费多少努力，对局仍像是碾压式的胜利。  
“比上次长进了一些。”玄戈收剑，慢条斯理地点评，他们上一次对战不过数天前，北洛的剑法又进步了几分，想必是刻苦修炼了一番。

“次次都是你胜，真没劲。”北洛将剑扔到一旁后盘腿坐下，也不管太岁会不会因为被如此对待而哭泣，他心里自然不甘，“过些时日再打一次！”  
玄戈也走近，他放下自己的佩剑，慢条斯理地开始解衣服。

“你很有天赋，下回就不比剑了，看看你的妖力增长如何。”玄戈解衣服的模样看起来倒是与他本人相称的尊贵，而他的弟弟扒拉衣服的模样，却像是随心所欲的幼兽。

“......还不是你偷跑了那么多年。”愿赌服输的北洛脱起衣服可不含糊，一回生二回熟，现在就算被玄戈打量光裸的身体，他也不恼，反倒雄心勃勃地道，“哪天小爷实力赶超你，你就洗干净等着吧。”  
“拭目以待。”玄戈的眼神中不由得带上笑意，他语罢边低头给了北洛一个深吻，作为情事的开场倒是正好。

结束了一个吻后，北洛舔了舔嘴角，玄戈摇头又笑，只觉他的弟弟真像一条大犬，亲吻也是，亲起来黏糊又热情，他倒是不讨厌这样。  
“喂......连这东西都备好了，你是多有自信啊。”北洛探头看玄戈手上的软膏，嘴里又吐出不饶人的言语，只是他说得倒也没错，玄戈自信得很，总是那副胸有成竹的模样，有时让人看了就有些来气——虽然目前就他一个这么说过。  
“总会备着不时之需......”玄戈摸了摸他的脑袋，北洛一甩头，直接把他的手给甩下去了，这时候被摸头总让他觉得有些别扭。  
玄戈也没打算摸多久，他熟练地摁开北洛的双腿，先是在穴口处抹了抹润滑，很快的，沾满软膏便长驱直入，这用量也不知是防着北洛受伤还是别的什么原因，看起来着实有点浪费。  
软膏进入便化，在体温的作用下变成又粘又滑的液体，没过多久，那紧闭的洞口已经能顺畅地容纳两指进出。

“对着长得差不多的脸，你还真的下得了手。”北洛放松身体，努力忽视身体被人进入的感觉，他刚说完，玄戈便是又低头吻了他一口，还趁机再放入一根手指扩张，北洛揽着他的颈，主动又回啃了一大口。  
“你也不曾叫我一声哥哥。”玄戈伏低身体，以口唇在北洛的胸膛上留下了一个牙印，他嘴里虽是这么说，倒也没多少不满，只是这话就着现在的气氛，多少有些不太对头。

“那玄戈大人也要些哥哥模样。”北洛再开口又是不留情地嘲讽，玄戈早已习惯他这一不乐意就说话不动听的性子，自然即不恼也不气，北洛每每都觉得拳头打到了棉花上，说了两句便懒得再说了。

“无非就是同你交合而已，我们本是最亲近的双生子，有何不可？”玄戈话里避重就轻，手上的动作却截然相反，手指一下重重压在北洛的那点上，穴肉反射性就将他的手指缠得更紧，北洛身体一震，表面上努力维持没事人般的表情。

“可以可以，辟邪王说什么都对。”北洛调整了姿势，双腿大开，就差双手抱胸地道，“那么你还在磨蹭些什么，明早我还与岚相有个会议，你又不是不晓得他看我多不爽......”

“你才是现任辟邪王。”玄戈摇摇头，他的手指从北洛的后穴中抽出时，还发出了啵的一声，玄戈却好像没听见一样继续道，“有我在，他不会怪罪你。”  
他们总是在这样的气氛中进入正题，前戏可说一点也不旖旎，当然，北洛也不爱吃那一套，反正无论如何他总是挨操的那方，倒也没什么区别。

北洛还想不信任的说点什么，他的兄长却扶着早已勃起的阴茎，一下子挺入了他的身体，这下子他只得将什么抱怨的话语都吞入腹中，闭口适应那粗大的肉茎。  
北洛低头便望到自己的那物，实际上，他和玄戈除了实力上和性格上有些差距外，脸长得差不多，身材相差无几，就连那物的尺寸也差别不大，怎么偏偏次次都是玄戈用那东西使劲折腾他，他自己还用不上呢？

“放松点，你夹得太紧了。”玄戈轻轻抚摸着北洛的脊背，突然这样进去，还真是被夹得发疼。  
北洛这时候也没跟他倔的理，反正不早点放松，难受的还是北洛自己，他状似凶狠得啃上了玄戈的嘴唇，那男人却是微微牵动嘴角，张嘴与他的舌头纠缠，下身还不住轻轻抽动，把弟弟的后穴给肏开，以方便他接下来的行为。  
玄戈自然是了解北洛的身体的，至少他认为，还没人比他更了解他弟弟的身体，连北洛自己也不如他清楚，敏感点在哪、怎么让他放松身体以及顶到哪个部分会让那发育较缓的辟邪难以忍耐。

跟北洛的外表不同，他那后穴却是非常柔软，尽管刚开始夹得紧，难以动作，但肏开了以后，却也又湿又软，叫人舒服得很。  
年长一些的王辟邪掐住北洛的腰，粗大的肉棒不住往更深处的地方怼，把北洛都操得都不由自主地迎合他。玄戈低头望着北洛，他那孪生子弟弟的脸上写满舒爽与不甘，好像被哥哥肏得摆腰对他来说有些丢人似的，玄戈又俯身亲吻他的额头，在北洛一句“你干嘛”的质问声中解开了对方的高马尾。  
北洛的头发看着毛糙，实际上真摸上去倒也不是想象中那般粗硬的手感，但也算不上柔顺，就跟他的性子一般，玄戈却挺喜欢见他披散着长发的样子，次次总要在情事时将他头发解开。北洛可是不愿意了，玄戈是没感觉，但他每次都压着头发，这种感觉可不怎么美妙，偏偏兄长总抽了风似的喜欢解他头发，待会换个姿势的时候又得压着了。  
他们曾是被迫分离的双生子，现在如此贴近的感觉却是让彼此都迷恋不已，玄戈喘息着在北洛的体内进出，他喜欢这种感觉，仿佛他们本该就是这样，如此亲近，好像快要融为一体。  
玄戈的速度加快，肿胀的肉棒在弟弟的后穴中来回抽插，哪怕北洛不太愿意承认，但玄戈的情事技术显然是极好的，次次都能顶到点上去，让人舒服得都不想抵抗。

这一切却都是玄戈失控前的假象。  
吞噬本能当然不那么简单，否则当初北洛也不会因此被送走了，初初还能压抑自我的玄戈自然动作不那么粗暴，但随着侵略欲望的加强，他扣着北洛腰部的力道也加大许多，每次撞入北洛身体都能发出响亮的啪啪声，好像想把弟弟干死似的。  
这感觉并不疼痛，就是力道有些太大，那物抵到太深处总让北洛有些不适应，总觉得自己都快成了兄长的形状了，只是他现在受制于玄戈，并不是侵略的那方，当然无法做些什么了。  
与北洛不同，玄戈这人倒是表面看着性子软，内里硬得像块钢板，谁若是不把他放在眼里，用脚踢了可要遭了大亏的。

被彻底当成雌兽来肏弄的北洛也并不如他想象中那么能忍耐，他放在玄戈身上的手不由自主收紧，此时再被玄戈亲吻，也只有想要狠狠咬伤兄长嘴唇的欲望而已。  
“咕......”北洛的喉头发出低吼声，近似受到威胁的猛兽，雄兽的天性还是让他不习惯这么被人侵犯，偏偏还无法反抗玄戈。  
这与快感也无关，他确实是觉得舒服的，但这也无碍雄兽不喜被人侵略的本性，他被更加强大的辟邪禁锢着，每每到这时候都压抑不住反抗之心。那肉棒大出大入，把北洛的臀部撞得啪啪作响，他好几次想要调整自己的姿势，都被玄戈死死压在身下狠操一遍又一遍。

北洛的双眼已经化为了金色的兽瞳，伴随着低沉的吼声，连额前的金印也再无法遮挡，似乎下一秒就会脱离被支配的局面。  
只可惜，他抬眼对上玄戈，才意识到压在自己身上的是更加强大的王辟邪，玄戈此时正盯着他，兽瞳完全撕碎了平时温雅的气质，额前的金印还要比北洛的更加深刻耀眼，那是王辟邪的妖力所现。  
总是吓坏其他生物的北洛也只有这个时候才会发现大妖的威压多么可怖，他抵抗着玄戈的气势，才没怂得马上露出臣服之意，接下来却还是被王辟邪肏得发出呜咕呜咕的声音。

北洛妥协似的不再弓起脊背随时逃离，玄戈却没打算这样收敛自己的威压，王辟邪天生就有种支配欲，现在发情期再加上侵略本能，北洛也不过是他眼中的猎物罢了。  
“我顶上那点时，你分明是觉得欢喜的。”玄戈笑道，他的嘴唇贴着北洛的耳朵，低沉的声音混着呼出的热气让底下的王辟邪也是一阵颤抖。  
北洛觉得自己有必要开口嘲讽一下玄戈，毕竟欢喜和觉得舒服可是两回事，玄戈这么一说，搞得他也喜欢挨操似的，令他有些不乐意了。  
想是这么想，北洛却没能好好开口说上一句完整的话，玄戈这人外表与性格可是差得远，操人的时候完完全全遵照王辟邪的本能，连北洛这样身强体壮的，都不想同他折腾。  
——真是人面兽心。  
北洛在心里给强大的前任辟邪王记上了一笔。

“呜、哈......”臣服在兄长身下的北洛咬住了即将退走的玄戈的耳坠，拉扯之下，将兄长的耳垂都弄出了伤，北洛的口中只能发出破碎的低吼，眼神中却看着还有些得意。  
玄戈的金瞳中闪过不悦之色，不过也是一转而逝，他虽已经不再处于王位，但还是那个正值壮年的王辟邪。  
北洛额头上的金印若隐若现，颜色要比方才淡得多，玄戈却不同，妖力依然旺盛得可怕，他舔了舔嘴角的血，一双兽瞳正居高临下地盯着北洛，玄戈对于北洛的性格倒也有些无奈，他也不是不成熟的幼兽了，倒也不理北洛的挑衅——然后继续将弟弟往死里肏。

这时候继续与兄长对抗可是不明智的决定，北洛虽然在对上玄戈时总是容易难以自控脾气，但他智商可没下线，玄戈可不是真的不会发怒的那种男人——双子间的灵犀隐隐在警告着北洛。  
现在却也来不及了，他被玄戈翻过身去，那刚拔出的肉棒很快又被深深地捅入他的身体，北洛跪趴着，听闻身后交合处传来的啪啪声，根本不难想象玄戈用了多大的劲在操他。  
淫水四溅，这可真让人羞耻，只是北洛从来都认为那些湿哒哒的水迹只是润滑液融化而成的，却没想到那液体其实还混着他的肠液，后方那秘处早被兄长肏得湿漉漉的了。  
随着玄戈的又一次深挺，北洛总算有些受不住了，他那兄长全然不压抑王辟邪特有的兽性，这种操法与野兽交媾并无区别，这让北洛都产生了一种错觉，好像压在他身上的不是玄戈的人型，而是那王辟邪的原身似的。  
北洛那同样肿胀的肉棒因为快感而缓慢地泄出粘白的精水，因为身体还在承受着玄戈的操弄，那精水也随着他身体的晃动搞得到处都是。北洛嘴里还在低哑呻吟，心里却因为床上又被弄脏而有些不满，人人都知道他尚未纳妃，搞得他每次都得自己处理床单，否则这事传了出去，他这“王上”还要不要做人了。

玄戈的汗水落到了北洛的背上，他低头亲吻北洛同样汗湿的后背，不留情地在弟弟的背上落下一个又一个青紫的痕迹，北洛低声呻吟，他颤栗着身体，背部的肌肉微微鼓起。  
——太健康了。  
玄戈微微眯起兽瞳想到，他第一次真正看到自己的兄弟，还是偷偷溜到人界去看的，那时的他已经是个成年辟邪，找到的兄弟却是又弱小又瘦弱的小兽，这让他不能再向前一步，否则那弱小得毫无抵抗力的辟邪幼兽会彻底被他的力量所吞噬掉。  
“北洛......”玄戈的声音低不可闻，带着难以忽视的情欲，他将自己重重嵌入身下强健的肉体中。  
现在的北洛却让他觉得满意了，虽然妖力还很微弱，但已经有了成王的力量，身体也变得健壮，就算他现在加大手劲把北洛的皮肤弄得青紫，后者也不会承受不住他的力量，不会被他所吞噬。

北洛正被翻来覆去地肏，发情期不是那么容易便结束的事，更别说这屋里待的还是两只王辟邪，他的兽瞳已经不似之前那般明亮，偶尔失神时还会变回平时的眼眸，他的汗水浸湿了头发，好些发丝都贴到了身上，快感过盛，就算偶尔压到了头发，也不觉疼痛。  
他的后穴早被操得酸软不堪，北洛又被翻了过去，他都不记得他们究竟换了多少种姿势，他认命地将腿挂在玄戈的腰间，玄戈捏了捏他的小腿，又俯身吻了他，次次抽插却始终留个顶端在里头，再重重挺入。  
北洛被自己的哥哥操到高潮时，脑袋也昏眩了一阵，他的肠道痉挛着，不由自主将兄长抱得更紧，那与他有着相似容貌的脸在他面前晃，北洛射着精水，只觉有些看不清了。饶是如此，他的身体却变得更加敏感，把还在后方中抽送的阴茎死死绞住，换来更加凶狠的对待，北洛又是承受好几十下深插，直到他的兄长把精水全射到他后穴深处，这性事才算完。  
再看玄戈，这才恢复了平时的模样，兽瞳与额间的金印已经完全消失，北洛倒觉得他这样顺眼得多了。  
“累死了......”北洛哑著声音道，他烦躁地撸了撸自己的头发，想到明天不能好好休息还得去见岚相，他就有些后悔答应与玄戈比试了。

“岚相那边你不必担心。”玄戈抚摸着他的头发，轻轻替他拭去腿间流下的精液，还不忘开口安抚道，他也清楚自己这次做得有些狠了，“我会再与他商量。”  
“那便成了。”早知结果会是这般的北洛安心站起，他率先站起，脚还有些酸软，慢慢挪步到浴室去了。  
玄戈摇摇头，于他身后慢步跟了过去。

——FIN。


End file.
